


Peace

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky and Nathalie for a for a horse ride once everything is peaceful again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

“Welcome to Jorvik, little one.” Nathalie watched with adoring eyes as the tiny pinto foal got to his hooves on wobbly legs. The dam rested, exhausted from her labour, and Nathalie gently petted her sweaty neck. “You did well, girl. You have a healthy colt.” The mare snorted into the dust, too exhausted to move.

Nathalie put away her vet kit, glad now that she’d taken that class, and made her way back to the stables. It was a lovely spring day, the kind of day where birds sang and couples went for walks and the Bulldogz had a club picnic. Nathalie waved to one of the girls that she passed on her way.

And then, Nathalie broke into a grin when she saw Ricky standing in front of the stables with a big grin on his face.

“Ricky,” Nathalie grinned, putting her kit down and hugging him. He was warm and actually smelled nice. Normally he smelled of sweat, but all she could smell on him now was the clean smell that came from showering.

“Hey, Nat,” said Ricky, returning her hug eagerly. Nathalie knew that she must smell pretty awful, but he didn’t seem too bothered.

“Melody finally foaled,” said Nathalie. “Do you want to see the foal?”

“Sure!” said Ricky, but then frowned. “Uh, it won’t be still covered in blood, will it?” Nathalie laughed.

“Alright then, Mr Squeamish, you can see it later,” said Nathalie, poking his chest as she teased him. He still wore his Jor-jitsu medal, she saw. At least he’d left his badge at home today. That was one small mercy. He wouldn’t be battling any other Jor-jitsu athletes today.

“I have to have some weaknesses,” said Ricky. “Anyway, do you maybe want to go for a ride together? Now that everything’s over and we can relax, we can get back to how we were before.”

“I’d love that,” said Nathalie, smiling at him. “Just let me shower and get changed, I probably stink like the boxes I mucked out this morning.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” said Ricky, grinning sheepishly, but Nathalie just laughed.

“It’s okay, I know that I smell pretty bad,” said Nathalie. “Wait here, I won’t be long.”

When she emerged in a white t-shirt and pale blue jeans, Ricky had already got Lady ready for her and was sitting atop one of the other horses.

“Ready to go?” asked Ricky.

“Yep,” said Nathalie after checking Lady’s tack. “You did a good job saddling up Lady for me. Everything is perfect.”

“Thanks,” said Ricky, blushing. “I learned from the best.”

“I’m flattered,” said Nathalie. She swung herself into the saddle and gave Lady a pat on the neck.

The two of them set off towards the Mirror Marshes at a steady pace. Nathalie was pleased to see that Ricky had improved his riding skills. He looked better in the saddle now, and happier. His grin made Nathalie grin as butterflies swarmed her stomach. This was the Ricky she’d fallen in love with, the one who was in love with life.

The road led them through the Mirror Marshes and out into the Eastern Slopes. The land was so beautiful out here, especially now that GED had left. CHILL and the Keepers had joined together to drive them out for good, so now it was very peaceful. That ugly wall was still there up on the hill, but that was there to keep something evil inside. Nathalie chose not to think about it, content to bask in the peace.

Ricky spoke up after a while of silence.

“So what’s next for us?” asked Ricky. “I won back everything and the stables have been saved. We even managed to buy our houses, thanks to Aunt Bernadine’s help.”

“We could always go the love, marriage, baby route,” said Nathalie. “If you want to, I mean.”

“Do we really have to be married to have a baby?” asked Ricky.

“No, that’s just traditional,” said Nathalie. “But we don’t do tradition, do we?” She looked at Ricky with a sparkle in her eye, and Ricky grinned back at her.

“Nope,” said Ricky. “You asked me out in the first place.”

“Exactly,” said Nathalie, nodding. They slowed as they approached the abandoned farm. Despite its emptiness, the farm was utterly beautiful. And now that GED didn’t own it anymore, they could come here whenever they pleased.

“I wonder what happened to the Dews,” said Ricky. “They just disappeared.”

“They lost the fight with GED,” said Nathalie. “At least we didn’t. You didn’t. You saved us all.” Ricky grinned, though Nathalie was glad to see that he didn’t look too proud of himself. They’d had a lot of help, and it had been a very close thing.

At the farm, they dismounted and left the horses to eat the grass growing in one of the paddocks. Nathalie found a ramp leading up to a higher part of a stable, and Ricky followed her up to a loft. It was a tight squeeze through the door, but they made it. Once inside, they sat with their legs dangling off the edge of the loft.

“This is nice,” said Ricky. “Nice and peaceful. The smell of the sea and grass and the old smell of horses.”

“I used to come here a lot before I bought the stables,” said Nathalie. “Just sneak in and have a look around. Some kids tried to say that it was haunted but that never stopped me.”

“How could a place this beautiful be haunted?” asked Ricky. “I can’t believe it’s actually been left alone. No graffiti or rubbish or anything.”

“It’s always been like this,” said Nathalie. “The doors are all still locked too, apart from the barn doors. It’s almost like there’s a spirit protecting this place.”

“I’ve heard that there’s an ancient place here that the Soul Riders sometimes visit,” said Ricky. “I don’t know where it is, though.”

“That could be what’s protecting it,” said Nathalie. “I’m glad for it, though.” She laid back, resting her hands on her belly. Ricky copied her position, turning his head to face her.

They lay there in silence for a while, breathing in the comfortable scents of the stable. Nathalie closed her eyes after a while, and Ricky began to stroke her face and hair.

“This is nice,” Ricky murmured, half-asleep. “I could stay up here all day.”

“Well, there’s nothing stopping us,” said Nathalie. “Or maybe we could sleep up here one night. See if this place really is haunted or protected of whatever.” Ricky made an affirmative noise.

“Tonight,” said Ricky. “We’ll come back here tonight with sleeping bags and snacks, and sleep up here. Or somewhere else.” He eyed the drop nervously.

“I’ve slept in the loft a few times,” said Nathalie. “It’s comfy, though the hay is a bit annoying. No hay here, though.” Ricky smiled.

“You can sleep closest to the edge,” said Ricky. Nathalie chuckled at his worry, then kissed him.

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
